


March Treats

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode 2 sentence fiction. Worry appeared in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes as he remained by Kara's bed all evening.





	March Treats

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Worry appeared in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes as he remained by Kara's bed all evening. He had no idea why Kara refused to eat new treats.

THE END


End file.
